Inside Out (Lucky 1972 Style)
Lucky 1972's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Tomira (The Legend of The Crystal Forest) *Jill - Anastasia *Bill - Dimitri (Anastasia) *Newborn Riley - Lily Loud (The Loud House) *3 Year Old Riley - Lola Loud (The Loud House) *Joy - Soleil Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Sadness - Sally Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Disgust - Sarah Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Anger - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Fear - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Bing Bong - Ferocious Beast (Maggie and the Ferocious Beast) *Jill's Joy - Giggles (Happy Tree Friends) *Jill's Sadness - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Disgust - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Anger - Shrieky (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Fear - Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) *Bill's Joy - Cuddles (Happy Tree Friends) *Bill's Sadness - Grumpy Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Disgust - Wile E. Coyote (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Anger - Clancy Wiggum (The Simpsons) *Bill's Fear - Tenderheart Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Meg - Anne (The Care Bears Family: The Wrath of Shreeky) *3 Year Old Meg - Lana Loud (The Loud House) *Dream Director - Squilliam Fancyson (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Rainbow Unicorn - Fluttershy (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Jangles the Clown - Hulk (Avengers) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Bruce Banner (Avengers) *Jangles' Joy - Tweety (Looney Tunes) *Jangles' Sadness - Ludwig Von Koopa (Super Mario Bros.) *Jangles' Disgust - Krusty the Clown (The Simpsons) *Jangles' Anger - Pin (GoGoRiki) *Jangles' Fear - Jon Arbuckle (Garfield) *Jordan - Koga (The Legend of The Crystal Forest) *Jordan's Joy - Sam Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Jordan's Sadness - Seth Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Jordan's Disgust - Simon Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Jordan's Anger - Tosakatchi (Tamagotchi) *Jordan's Fear - Wally (GoGoRiki) *Cool Girl - Carrie (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Minnie Mouse (Disney) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Goth Female Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Maidtchi (Tamagotchi) *Cool Girl's Anger - Trina Riffin (Grojband) *Cool Girl's Fear - Kunoitchi (Tamagotchi) *Teacher - Mrs. Puff (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Teacher's Joy - Marge Simpson (The Simpsons) *Teacher's Sadness - Gentle Heart Lamb (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Disgust - Violetchi (Tamagotchi) *Teacher's Anger - Freakella (Madballs) *Teacher's Fear - Dusty Dustbrain (Madballs) *The Pizza Girl - Patty the Squirrel (Happy Tree Friends) *The Pizza Girl's Joy - Rosa (GoGoRiki) *The Pizza Girl's Sadness - Patricia Bunny (Looney Tunes) *The Pizza Girl's Disgust - Memetchi (Tamagotchi) *The Pizza Girl's Anger - Margaret Wade (Dennis the Menace) *The Pizza Girl's Fear - Gina Gillotti (Dennis the Menace) *The Eye Shadow Girl - Sandy Cheeks (SpongeBob SquarePants) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Joy - Ponytchi (Tamagotchi) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Sadness - Leave Britney Alone! *The Eye Shadow Girl's Disgust - Penelope Pussycat (Looney Tunes) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Anger - Brandy (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Fear - Harmony Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Gary the Bus Driver - Chas Finster (Rugrats) *Gary the Bus Driver's Joy - Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family) *Gary the Bus Driver's Sadness - Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Gary the Bus Driver's Disgust - Gozarutchi (Tamagotchi) *Gary the Bus Driver's Anger - Elmer Fudd (Looney Tunes) *Gary the Bus Driver's Fear - Disco Bear (Happy Tree Friends) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Perfect Panda and Polite Panda (The Care Bears Family) *The Subconsciouns Guards Frank and Dave - Itchy and Scratchy (The Simpsons) *Mind Worker Cop Jake - Sergeant Murphy (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) See Also *Inside Out (Lucky 1972 Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (Lucky 1972 Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (Lucky 1972 Style) - Soleil Spacebot Quick Thinking *Inside Out (Lucky 1972 Style) - Sally Spacebot We Should Cry *Inside Out (Lucky 1972 Style) - Sarah Spacebot Five Second Rule *Inside Out (Lucky 1972 Style) - Bright Heart Raccoon My Bad *Inside Out (Lucky 1972 Style) - Daffy Duck Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (Lucky 1972 Style): Tomira's First Date? *Inside Out (Lucky 1972 Style) - Transcripts Gallery Soleil Spacebot.png|Soleil Spacebot as Joy Sally Spacebot.png|Sally Spacebot as Sadness Sarah Spacebot.png|Sarah Spacebot as Disgust Happy Bright Heart.jpg|Bright Heart Raccoon as Anger Daffy Duck.png|Daffy Duck as Fear Tomira.png|Princess Tomira as Riley Anderson Category:Lucky 1972 Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG